


Save me

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз уезжает в колледж, когда Дерек решает прекратить их отношения. Но когда стая сталкивается с ведьмой, а альфа впадает в кому, Питер зовет того единственного, кто сможет спасти Дерека, чего бы ему это ни стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> Эллисон не умерла, Джексон не уехал, третьего и четвертого сезонов не было, но все это очень мимо крокодилит.
> 
> Текст написан на Teen Wolf Big Bang 2016
> 
> Чудесные иллюстрации и баннер к тексту от Marciana  
> https://pp.vk.me/c630929/v630929572/2c755/AKZi3aqUqX0.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c630929/v630929572/2c74e/lKOOr8pC1YE.jpg

Стайлз едва может шевелить ногами после тренировки, которая не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что устраивал Финсток в старшей школе. Серьезно, колледж — это концентрированный ад из всего плохого, что было ранее. Преподаватели — как на подбор копии Харриса, которые не ведутся на его обаяние, предметы — почти как его нелюбимая химия. Она, кстати, тоже есть в списке его курсов, но биологии и биоинженерии больше.  
  
Вечером пятницы в кампусе начинается веселье — все расслабляются после учебной недели, один он ощущает себя нелепо, нагруженный тяжелой сумкой со спортивной амуницией, усталый и желающий упасть лицом в подушку. Все, что ему нужно для счастья, это двенадцать, а лучше пятнадцать часов сна. Мешки под глазами в этом с ним солидарны. Стайлза не бодрит даже вечерняя свежесть майского воздуха. По ощущениям — он вот-вот развалится, возможно, даже не сумев добраться до общежития на другом конце студгородка.  
  
Он старательно избегает шумных домов братств, куда уже стекаются толпы студентов, готовых отрываться до самого воскресенья, несмотря на близость сессии. Лямка сумки пережимает плечо, и Стайлз морщится от боли в натруженных мышцах. В такие вечера весь кампус похож на полосу препятствий, которая не имеет конца и края. Он же усмехается — после переезда из родного города Стайлз из души компании превратился в полного ботаника и задрота. У него не было ни сил, ни желания заводить обширные новые знакомства, теряя всю осторожность, что привила ему жизнь рядом со стаей оборотней.  
  
Стайлз шумно выдыхает, когда захлопывает за собой дверь в комнату. Монитор компьютера мигает лампочкой — он забыл его выключить перед парами. Оставленный на столе телефон не подает признаков жизни — разрядился еще вчера, когда Стайлз был в запаре. Сосед Коннор наверняка свалил к своей подружке на выходные — его отсутствие почти каждые выходные было единственным бонусом от учебы в колледже. Стайлз быстро принимает душ, смывая с себя соленую пленку пота, создавая иллюзию легкости. Почти с чистой совестью падает на кровать, дотягиваясь до шнура зарядки и втыкая его в мертвый телефон.  
  
Глаза слипаются от усталости, но он дожидается, пока гаджет загрузится — вдруг отец звонил. Стоит только заставке загрузки померкнуть, показывая фотку с лесом родного города на фоне, телефон разрывается вибрацией, оповещая о ста сообщениях в голосовой почте. Сон улетучивается как нелепое воспоминание, и Стайлз резко садится на кровати — за два семестра в колледже никто не пытался с ним связаться столь настойчиво. Он нажимает кнопку, чтобы прослушать хотя бы первое из сотни, но не успевает из-за раздавшегося звонка.  
  
Нет, он не идиот, и сразу понял, что что-то произошло. Но по имени контакта он понимает, что все слишком серьезно. Питер Хейл не звонил ему никогда, так же, как и его хмурый, угрюмый племянник. Сердце сразу заходится в груди, потому что, Питер, понимаете? Который насмешливо усмехается и растягивает слова на южный манер, когда хочет уязвить. Пальцы не желают попадать на кнопку ответа, но он справляется, прижимая трубку к уху и почти не дыша.  
  
— Привет, Стайлз, — он вслушивается в голос Питера, пытаясь распознать произошедшее по чужим интонациям.  
  
— Привет, дядюшка, — его голос хрипит от напряжения и приходиться откашляться, прежде чем продолжать говорить, — что случилось?  
  
— Как ты сам прекрасно понял по пропущенным вызовам и оставленным голосовым сообщениям, у нас случилась некая неприятность. И мне на самом деле очень интересно, как у тебя дела, но обстоятельства требуют твоего немедленного возвращения домой. Ты же будешь хорошей лапушкой и приедешь, правда? — Стайлз на долю секунды теряет дар речи, но потом собирается с мыслями.  
  
— Во что вы вляпались? — сам мысленно прикидывает, за сколько часов успеет добраться до Бикон Хиллз.  
  
— Ведьма с прихвостнями, — Стайлз удивленно присвистывает, — Эрика нарвалась, — Питер вздыхает, а Стайлз сползает с кровати и вытряхивает спортивные вещи из сумки, прижимая трубку к уху, — все живы, но… — Питер замолкает на мгновение, — Дерек в коме, — Стайлз замирает, закусывая губу, — ты… нужен.  
  
— Я понял, — Стайлз хрипит и пытается заставить сердце не биться в бешенном ритме, — выезжаю через пять минут.  
  
— Спасибо, лапушка.  
  
Стайлз не дает себе раскиснуть, методично скидывая футболки и толстовки в сумку. Заряд бодрости (адреналина) заставляет организм работать, а мозг кипеть от желания действовать, бежать, нестись сломя голову, только чтобы спасти того, кому на него, Стайлза, плевать.  
  
Кажется, это его смысл жизни — спасение Дерека Хейла тогда, когда он сам проебался. Но сейчас Стайлз возвращается в Бикон Хиллз полный решимости изменить отношение Дерека к себе. И научить, наконец, его беречь себя. Отличный план, мистер Фикс. Посмотрим, что пойдет не так в этот раз?  
  
Стайлз доезжает до Бикон Хиллз к середине ночи, когда тьма среди веток деревьев кажется непроглядной, в домах не горят огни, а приличные люди сладко спят в своих постелях. Зеркало заднего вида отражает его усталое лицо, и самое приятное из описаний, подходящих для него сейчас, — это оживший (не_умерший) зомби.  
  
Старый джип издает предсмертные хрипы еще на въезде в город, где он заправляется и уговаривает машину потерпеть еще чуть-чуть. Полная диагностика в родной автомастерской — то, что нужно. Пока Стайлз расплачивается за бензин, засыпающий мозг пытается сделать выбор — ехать прямо сейчас к особняку Хейлов, где, наверняка, сейчас находится вся стая, или ехать к отцу и попытаться поспать пару часов.  
  
Руки сами выкручивают руль на повороте в заповедник, и Стайлзу остается только смириться — он чувствует себя слишком подавленным. За долгую дорогу в мозгу прокрутилось столько вариантов произошедшего, что он не в силах и дальше оттягивать неизбежное. Ему все равно необходимо будет ехать к Хейлам. И, если быть реалистом, вряд ли он сможет заснуть даже на несколько часов, скорее так и будет ворочаться и вариться в собственных скачущих мыслях.  
  
Он вслушивается в старые треки Моби — музыка этого чувака всю дорогу превратила в какую-то сюрреалистичную сказку и не дала заснуть, хотя Стайлз пару раз и пытался уткнуться носом в руль, засыпая. Пальцы нервно выстукивают ритм по рулю, а он сам до боли в глазах всматривается в темноту, разбавляемую рассеянным светом фар. Все вокруг кажется таким знакомым, будто он и не уезжал из города, не оставлял за собой стаю и того, к кому привязался помимо воли, впуская в свою жизнь.  
  
Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, отгоняя прочь мысли о прошлом — это не то, в чем он сейчас нуждается. Приходиться немного приоткрыть окно, впуская в салон ночной холодный ветер, проясняющий голову. Буд-то бы он вновь в ванне с ледяной водой, и, черт возьми, это не то, о чем он должен думать. По спине бежит противная струйка пота — невозможно целиком отрешиться от воспоминаний, что хозяйничают в ослабленном сознании. Спасает только дом Хейлов, в котором до сих пор ярко горят огни. Стайлз не запаривается аккуратной парковкой, глуша двигатель и вылетая из машины.  
  
Входная дверь уже распахнута, а Питер стоит, прислонившись плечом к косяку с нейтральным выражением лица. Черная ссадина на его виске отвлекает Стайлза от всего остального, и он пытается прикинуть количество аконита, которое требуется, чтобы такая рваная и поверхностная ссадина не заживала, но и не причиняла сильной боли. Потом он вспоминает, что стая нарвалась на ведьму, а значит, это был не аконит, а магия — темный лес для него. Стайлз замирает в шаге от Питера, не зная, как себя вести — то ли обнять, то ли накинуться с расспросами. Питер, как обычно, решает все сам:  
  
— Спасибо, что так быстро приехал. Твоя комната уже приготовлена, можешь разобрать свои вещи и слегка передохнуть. Без Дитона мы все равно ничего не сможем сделать, — Стайлз мнется у входа, не зная, с какого вопроса начать, — кстати, твой отец тоже спит наверху, — Стайлз вскидывает брови и открывает рот, но Питер не дает ему подобной возможности, — и тебе надо поспать. Ты все узнаешь утром, — он мягко подталкивает Стайлза к лестнице, а тот послушно поднимается.  
  
Это был чертовски длинный день, который Стайлз заканчивает в полном моральном раздрае. На втором этаже дома все двери плотно закрыты, кроме одной, туда он и идет, и оказывается прав — пустая комната с расправленной постелью и открытым окном. Заботливый дядюшка даже после передряги, в которую попала вся стая, проветрил помещение, впуская свежий воздух. Стайлз обессилено опускается на кровать, зажимая в пальцах угол одеяла. Голова легчает, и кажется, что ни одна мысль не может задержаться в сознании надолго, оставляя после себя звенящую пустоту. Он даже не замечает, что забыл вещи в машине до того момента, как не слышит осторожный шорох у двери.  
  
Питер вносит его сумку, оставляя ее у комода. Там же оставляет связку ключей от джипа. Такая перемена в поведении должна настораживать Стайлза, но не это его волнует больше всего. Когда вся твоя стая в очередной раз пытается подохнуть, с настойчивостью глупых леммингов нарываясь на неприятности, а твой альфа, и по совместительству — единственный живой родственник, лежит в коме непонятно от чего, сарказм отступает в сторону, освобождая беспокойство. Хотя Стайлз не уверен, что Питер не притворяется заботливым просто из-за его мертвецкой усталости.  
  
— Душ и сон, лапушка. Понял меня? — Питер скрещивает руки на груди, дожидаясь ответа (причем только положительного), — ну же, не заставляй меня купать тебя как маленького. У нас с тобой не настолько близкие отношения, — Стайлз отмирает и фыркает, поднимаясь с постели и едва сдерживая усталый возглас, — давай. Набирайся сил, тебе еще мир спасать. В смысле одного альфу. Но для тебя ведь и первое верно, да? — он лукаво усмехается и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая дверь за собой.  
  
Несколько секунд Стайлз честно пытается осознать, какого черта сейчас он услышал. Но мягкая постель так и манит его, вынуждая поторопиться со вторым приемом душа за эти сутки. Горячая вода расслабляет, превращая его в сонное желе, и кажется, что стоит только коснуться подушки, как он уснет. Но что-то идет не так, и Стайлз внимательно разглядывает деревянный потолок над своей головой. Сна ни в одном глазу, скребущее внутри беспокойство требует выхода, и он вновь слезает с кровати, натягивая штаны и футболку.  
  
Пальцы поджимаются от легкого сквозняка, которым тянет по полу, но Стайлзу не хочется искать носки. Он выходит в коридор, замирая на секунду и прислушиваясь к тишине в доме. Только с первого этажа доносятся тихие голоса — Питер смотрит телевизор на кухне (он уверен, что это Питер, потому что тот самый старший из стаи, кто заботится об остальных и собственном племяннике). Стайлз осторожно шагает по коридору к комнате Дерека, надеясь, что того положили именно туда. Мозг рефлекторно ожидает услышать суровый окрик и призыв «Закрыть дверь с той стороны», когда Стайлз проворачивает ручку и открывает дверь, но слышит лишь размеренное дыхание. Он осторожно входит в комнату, осматриваясь и ожидая, что его вот-вот выкинут обратно и отругают, но кроме спокойного Дерека здесь больше никого нет.  
  
Очень… непривычно смотреть на молчаливого и беззащитного Дерека. Но Стайлз не может отвести от него взгляда — колючая и жесткая щетина привычно покрывает щеки, уголок губ разбит — запекшаяся струйка крови вызывает желание стереть ее немедленно. Тот даже в коме ухитряется выглядеть хмурым, а Стайлз отказывается усмирять собственные желания, особенно теперь, когда Дерек не может послать его, стегнув привычным жестким прищуром зеленых глаз. Он подходит ближе, аккуратно опускаясь на кровать, стараясь не задеть Дерека. С языка рвется миллион слов, ругань, невысказанная боль и упрек в том, что снова подставился, снова защищал других вместо себя. Но все они застревают комком в горле, когда Стайлз проводит кончиками пальцев по выступающей скуле, чувствуя тепло кожи.  
  
Внутри крепнет желание вытащить Дерека из того пиздеца, в который он опять влез без защиты Стайлза. Поэтому он старательно гонит прочь все эти сопливые желания, чувствуя твердую решимость и уверенность в том, что все будет отлично. Уж он-то не даст своему волку умереть, не теперь, когда Стайлз рядом.  
  
  
  
  
  
Его силы кончаются так же внезапно, как и появились, и он решает, что не будет ничего плохого, если он поспит рядом с Дереком. Ведь кровать такая большая, и он не помешает. Ему просто надо быть рядом. Стайлз устраивается на свободной половине, поворачиваясь на бок и сжимая в ладони пальцы Дерека. Усталому мозгу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы выключиться и заснуть.  
  
Питер, заглянувший в комнату племянника через пару минут, улыбается довольно. Возможно, ведьма сумеет исправить своим нападением то, что сумели сломать эти два идиота год назад. Он гасит прикроватную лампу и прикрывает дверь, собираясь поспать хотя бы несколько часов до рассвета. Дерек теперь в безопасности, в руках своего человека.  
  
  
Стайлз просыпается от хлопка двери внизу, садясь на кровати и потирая опухшие веки. За окном только занимается рассвет, и прошедшего времени явно недостаточно для его уставшего организма. Но он смотрит на безразличного к происходящему Хейла, ему становится так щемяще больно, что хочется выть волком (даром, что он человек). Он вновь проводит кончиками пальцев по скулам Дерека, наслаждаясь прикосновением к теплой коже, и слезает с кровати, потягиваясь.  
  
Весь дом гудит звуками, все просыпаются, разбуженные цепной реакцией, и кухня наверняка полна блохастыми обитателями — побитыми и зашитыми, но живыми. Стайлз умывается в смежной ванной, задумавшись на секунду, прежде чем прикоснуться к махровому полотенцу, висящему на крючке, — это кажется таким интимным и личным, что требуется сначала набраться смелости. Ткань пахнет Дереком, его терпкой туалетной водой и кожей (самый лучший аромат, который Стайлз чувствовал), и сложно отстраниться и перестать вдыхать его, словно наркоман. Он немного Дерекозависим, но никто не сможет его в этом обвинить.  
  
Стайлз выходит в коридор, прислушиваясь к звяканью тарелок в кухне, шуму телевизора и негромким разговорам. Такое ощущение, что все усиленно заглушают тишину бытовыми звуками, но разговаривать особо не хотят. Он прекрасно представляет, с чем сейчас столкнется. Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы предугадать, что все взгляды сойдутся на нем. В основном, сочувствующие, но и радостные. Так что он делает глубокий вздох и быстро спускается по лестнице, не давая себе времени передумать и сбежать обратно в комнату к Дереку.  
  
В кухне достаточно светло — за время его умывания солнце поднялось немного выше, скользнув своими лучами в широкое окно. И Стайлз на секунду замирает, пытаясь рассмотреть всех разом, но оборотней слишком много. Кажется, что вся стая в сборе. Даже ее человеческая часть. И никогда в этом особняке еще не было такого количества людей. Перебинтованные беты — Эрика, Айзек и Бойд, — сидят за столом и жмутся ближе друг к другу, не ощущая силы альфы, обычно довлеющей над ними. Лидия привычно держится за локоть Джексона — его лицо рассечено уродливой раной от правого глаза до правого уголка губ. Питер стоит рядом с кофеваркой, негромко разговаривая с его отцом, тут же замолчавшим. Дитон о чем-то беседует со Скоттом и Эллисон. А Стайлз… ощущает бурю чувств, от которой ширится комок в горле, не давая сказать ни слова. Его плеча касается широкая ладонь, и фантомное ощущение говорит ему, что это Дерек, но низкий голос Криса доставляет почти физическую боль:  
  
— Все в порядке, Стайлз? — он рвано кивает головой, ощущая сжимающиеся пальцы на плече, от доброго взгляда Криса становится еще хуже. Отвлекает только крепкое объятие шерифа.  
  
Они стоят так целую минуту, и в любой ситуации это быстро стало бы неловким, но не сейчас. Сейчас они все предельно открыты и беспомощны — альфа и просто член семьи в опасности, и почему-то никто не может ему помочь. Стайлз нехотя отстраняется, принимая кружку с кофе, которую ему протягивает Питер. Кофеин должен его взбодрить, придать сил для решения этой проблемы, и он просто не позволит никому выйти из этого здания, пока они не придумают толковый план по спасению задницы Дерека.  
  
— Кто мне расскажет, что вообще произошло, и как вы ухитрились не суметь его защитить? — он понимает, что, скорее всего, его слова не совсем справедливы, и все действительно вздрагивают и отводят глаза в сторону. Только Питер едва слышно хмыкает, а отец цокает языком укоризненно.  
  
Стайлз внимательно смотрит на каждого из присутствующих, выжидая. И, как обычно, слово берет Питер.  
  
— Неделю назад в разных районах города мы наткнулись на трех омег. Сначала просто поговорили — попросили покинуть территорию чужой стаи. Подумали, что нас услышали, но те лишь покивали головами и не послушались. После нескольких «нападений диких животных» Дерек устроил им ловушку. В ходе битвы никто, кроме Дерека не заметил появившуюся женщину и не почувствовал в ней угрозу. А та взбесилась — омеги были ее подручными, и, увидев их трупы, стала швырять клубками черной энергии, от которых не спасала улучшенная реакция оборотней. Дерек пытался ее достать, принимая на себя удары неизвестного колдовства. Только не сумел. Она его вырубила и растворилась в воздухе.  
  
— А где в это время был ты? — Стайлз закусывает губу, не желая представлять, каково было Дереку, раз за разом получавшему удары от сильного противника.  
  
— Валялся с пробитой головой, — Питер горько усмехается, — мы все были без сознания. Дерек рухнул последний. На самом деле, мне кажется, ведьма подумала, что всех убила, кроме альфы. Видимо, хотела, чтобы он жил и мучился.  
  
— Откуда тогда ты знаешь, что произошло? — Стайлз непонимающе хлопает глазами.  
  
— Камера на одном из светофоров неподалеку, — шериф привлекает внимание сына, — нам поступил вызов на место их битвы. Хорошо, что я успел конфисковать запись, а то пришлось бы давать слишком много объяснений, — он разводит руками в стороны, а Стайлз задумывается, давно ли его отец настолько сжился со всей этой сверхъестественной ерундой, что так спокойно нарушает законы ради стаи. Видимо, за год его отсутствия слишком много всего изменилось.  
  
— Что за шары она швыряла, вы уже выяснили? — Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дитона, потому что вряд ли кто-то из этой пушистой братии сумел бы что-то узнать самостоятельно.  
  
— Нет, но, как видишь, сумели нейтрализовать почти все последствия, — Дитон улыбается мягко — именно так, как больше всего бесит Стайлза. Потому что чертов друид будто каждый раз не говорит ему всю информацию, всегда о чем-то умалчивая.  
  
— Ну да, кроме самого важного. Дерек все еще в коме.  
  
— Скажем так, мы ничего не смогли с этим сделать, — он разводит руками в стороны, а лица каждого в комнате мрачнеют, — хотя мы пытались.  
  
— И что это значит? — Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди, не отводя от Дитона взгляда.  
  
— Это значит, что никто из нас не сумел пробиться в его сознание. Он блокирует любое воздействие. И опережая твои вопросы — да, каждый из нас попробовал и наткнулся на ментальный блок альфы. Остался только ты, — Стайлз непонимающе хмурится, — ты в стае, и ты — важен, сам знаешь.  
  
Каждый в комнате смотрит на него, а Стайлз усиленно контролирует свое сердцебиение и дыхание, не желая выдавать себя. Не желая вновь погружаться в воспоминания, переживать все в миллионный раз.  
  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется, знаете, снова умирать, как в тот раз? — он усмехается, пряча волнение. Пальцы сильнее сжимают кружку, чтобы она не выскользнула из вспотевших ладоней.  
  
— Нет, Стайлз. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что тогда нельзя было иначе, — снова эта мягкая улыбка Дитона, которую хочется стереть хорошим ударом кулака, и от которой сводит зубы, — мы попробуем закинуть тебя в сознание Дерека. Для тебя это будет сном. Выпьешь отвар и окажешься там, где сейчас Дерек. Если он, конечно, тебя впустит.  
  
— Почти как «Начало», — он с сомнением смотрит на Дитона, но тот кивает, мол, так и есть, — тогда не будем дольше тянуть. Вы здесь, я тоже. Давайте попробуем спасти его.  
  
Только по общему радостному вздоху Стайлз понимает, что все ждали его ответа, не дыша. Будто он мог отказаться. Не в этой вселенной. Он вздыхает, но в ушах помимо воли всплывает последний разговор с Дереком. Когда тот сказал, что Стайлз не нужен. Что Стайлз лишний. За год боль почти ушла, и от воспоминаний становится лишь пусто. Он просто не уверен, что Дереку нужна его помощь.  
<div align="center"><img src="http://s1.uploads.ru/t/E9vHn.png"></div>  
Стайлз вымученно улыбается на ободряющие хлопки по плечу, но рад тому, что в спальне Дерека нет почти никого — если сравнивать с общим количеством людей на квадратный метр площади. Дитон неторопливо помешивает травяную бурду в большой кружке, а отец обеспокоенно буравит взглядом затылок сына. Пальцы дрожат и приходится несколько раз сжать ладонь в кулак, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию уверенности. Он садится на кровать — на свободную половину, где он проспал сегодня несколько часов, и ждет пока Дитон решит, что хотя бы кто-то из них готов — либо отвар, либо Стайлз.  
  
В голове звучит миллион вопросов, и он не знает с какого начать, поэтому закусывает губу, формулируя самые насущные.  
  
— Я отрублюсь, как Белоснежка, когда укусила отравленное яблоко? — Дитон улыбается и мотает головой.  
  
— Ты выпьешь, спокойно ляжешь на постель и уснешь. Это чем-то похоже на общий наркоз, но без катетера в вене.  
  
— Сомнительное преимущество, — Стайлз беспокойно растирает холодеющие пальцы и бросает нервные взгляды на Дерека. Губы сжимаются в нитку, а ментальные посылы к голове Дерека не стихают ни на секунду «Волчара, не подведи», «Дер, впусти меня», «Гребаный волк, я рассчитываю на тебя».  
  
Дитон откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание и протягивая кружку. Требуется сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и улыбнуться отцу. Первый глоток горького настоя заставляет поморщиться, но Стайлз лишь продолжает пить, понимая, что должен проглотить все. Иначе чуда не произойдет. Жидкость неприятно скользит по пищеводу и ему приходится сделать маленькую передышку — желудок отказывается принимать нечто, напоминающее болотную, застоявшуюся воду, и пытается выдать все обратно, но Стайлз все-таки допивает, отставляя пустую кружку на тумбочку.  
  
Шериф даже находит в себе силы, чтобы откашляться и ободряюще улыбнуться, но Стайлз почти физически ощущает напряжение, волнами расходящееся от кресла, в котором тот устраивается.  
  
— Ребенок, я никуда отсюда не уйду, пока ты не вернешься.  
  
— Знаю, пап. Думаю, долго ждать не придется. Ну… это же Дерек, — он машет рукой, отвлекая шерифа от своего хриплого голоса, а сам не знает, то ли надеяться на свою правоту, то ли наоборот.  
  
Он ложится на кровать, удобнее укладывает голову на подушке и переплетает пальцы с Дереком, считая, что все равно ему уже нечего и не от кого скрывать. Все и так прекрасно понимают, как он относится к Хейлу. Мимоходом только успевает удивиться отсутствию Питера в комнате, но его одолевает тяжелым сном, буквально вдавливающим его в кровать и рванувшим его сознание к Дереку.  
  
Темнота и выламывающая боль — именно то, о чем решил умолчать гребаный Дитон.  
  
Стайлз ненавидит этого ублюдка.  
<div align="center"><img src="http://s1.uploads.ru/t/E9vHn.png"></div>  
Он открывает глаза с осторожностью. Сознание немного дезориентировано, но Стайлз узнает потолок в своей комнате. Как и плакаты на стенах, комод с отбитой ручкой и кресло со следами когтей Скотти. Не хватает нескольких листов над столом, и какие-то плакаты должны быть другими — это версия его комнаты несколько лет назад, когда Питер только стал альфой, убив Лору.  
  
Стайлз садится на кровати, оглядывая себя. Складывается ощущение, будто он просто проснулся и сейчас должен спуститься вниз — позавтракать и ехать в школу, уговаривая джип не умирать сегодня. Только разум услужливо подкидывает картинки бессознательного Дерека, покалеченной и обеспокоенной стаи — эффект сразу стирается.  
  
Зеркало отражает привычную внешность — ту, с которой он и ложился после того, как выпил отвар, — отросшие и растрепанные волосы, узор родинок на коже, мешки под глазами, а главное — его же тело с сухими мышцами и широким разворотом плеч. Он даже выдыхает с облегчением, потому что оказаться в теле шестнадцатилетнего подростка не то, о чем он мечтал, когда ехал обратно в родной город.  
  
Он с опаской спускается на первый этаж дома, подмечая то, что поменялось со временем, но здесь осталось прежним. Например, кофейный столик в гостиной — Стайлз разбил стекло перед отъездом в колледж, или занавески на кухне — шериф поменял их, когда заметил выгоревшее на солнце пятно. В холодильнике привычный набор продуктов — даже контейнер с салатом для отца, который тот «забыл», уходя на смену. Стайлз только фыркает, привычно потянувшись за ланчем, но потом понимает, что, наверное, он не должен попадаться на глаза шерифу. Или нет?  
  
Мозг вскипает от попыток понять, что ему делать в этом мире, который далек от реальности, но в какое-то мгновение Стайлз просто отмахивается — он будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. В первую очередь он должен найти Дерека и выяснить, что с ним стряслось. Он старается не думать о том, к чему может приехать, но помимо его воли выстраивается логическая цепочка: раз он очнулся в реальности, откатанной назад на два года, то, скорее всего, и сам Дерек будет версии его старшей школы.  
  
Небо не радует его солнцем, все вокруг какое-то серое, очертания домов скрадываются дымкой, а воздух свеж, как и всегда по утрам. Стайлз заводит джип, раздумывая, стоит ли проверить лофт, где должен был жить Дерек, или сразу ехать к сгоревшему особняку — пристанищу Дерека после возвращения из Нью-Йорка.  
  
Толстая цепь и большой амбарный замок на двери в лофт отчетливо намекает, что здесь никто не живет, и Стайлз вздыхает, не жалея потраченного времени, но расстраиваясь — развалины семейного дома Хейлов всегда внушали ему беспокойство и сожаление. Но делать нечего, и через несколько минут он катит по знакомой дороге, подпевая попсовой мелодии из эфира радио и старательно абстрагируясь от любых мыслей. Пустота в голове — его спасение.  
  
Обгоревший остов дома, чудом сохранившиеся несколько комнат, серые языки тумана, стелющиеся по земле — антураж вызывает дрожь по спине, и Стайлзу приходится несколько минут набираться смелости, чтобы выйти из машины и подняться по ступеням крыльца. Он отирает влажные ладони о джинсы, прежде чем постучать в дверь и дожидается ответа. Понимает, что если не открыли сразу — значит его здесь никто не ждет, но губы упрямо сжимаются — Дереку придется с ним поговорить, хочет он того или нет.  
  
— Эй, Дерек. Я знаю, что ты здесь, — его голос немного хрипит и приходится откашляться, но Стайлз не теряет надежды, как и уверенности в правильности своего поступка.  
  
— Это частная территория, — Стайлз подпрыгивает, потому что знакомый голос звучит из-за спины, и быстро разворачивается, впитывая глазами вид Дерека. Привычного Дерека, такого же, каким он был эм… несколько часов назад? Он немного путается в мыслях, потому что трудно сообразить сколько времени прошло с момента его попадания в сознание Дерека, но тот уже привычно скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Стайлза угрожающе, — что тебе здесь надо? Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
  
— Где-то я уже это слышал, — Стайлз нервно хмыкает, растирая заледеневшие пальцы и разглядывая хмурого Дерека более пристально, чем обычно. Черная кожанка на широких плечах выглядит настолько привычно, что хочется прижаться к ней носом и заскулить, но Дерек воздвигает между ними почти ощутимую стену, и он остается на месте, — почему я не должен знать твое имя? Мы с тобой знакомы уже два года.  
  
Темная бровь изгибается вопросительно, а вся поза Дерека кричит о том, что он и знать не знает никакого Стайлза Стилински. По позвоночнику стекает ледяная струйка пота, ладони вновь увлажняются, и Стайлз не может (не хочет) поверить, что Дерек его забыл. И что весь этот мир находится в реальности, где Дерек Хейл не знаком с ним.  
  
Это чертовски больно, но Стайлз дергает плечом, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Я — Стайлз, — он отводит взгляд в сторону, потому что не хватает сил, чтобы смотреть на Дерека, на лице которого появляется недоумение. Будто он не может понять, на кой-черт ему знать, как зовут какого-то вихрастого нервного пацана, приехавшего в глубину леса к его разрушенному семейному дому.  
  
— И что ты здесь забыл, Стайлз? — голос помимо воли звучит язвительно, и он склоняет голову набок, рассматривая, как тот мнется, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Я… это неважно. Наверное, пойду, — Стайлз спускается по ступеням, старательно обходя Дерека, но тяжело сглатывает, когда тот втягивает воздух, вдыхая его запах. Настолько привычное действие, что его будто током прошивает. Стайлз задерживает дыхание, боясь обернуться, и идет к джипу, маскируя заминку под неуклюжесть.  
  
Дерек прячет руки в карманы и пристально смотрит на то, как Стайлз панически сбегает, слишком ошарашенный пониманием особенностей этого мира. Для него это удар в солнечное сплетение — скручивающий в комок и оглушающий нервные окончания. При всей неудачности их отношений, Дерек — нечто незыблемое в жизни Стайлза. И осознание, что Дерек отказался даже от воспоминаний о нем — дается ему слишком дорого.  
  
Когда Стайлз смотрит в зеркало заднего вида — Дерека на крыльце уже нет.  
  
Кажется, первая попытка спасения альфы немного провалилась.  
  
Родной дом встречает Стайлза пустотой и тишиной. На кухонном столе лежит лист бумаги и несколько крупных купюр — отец напоминает о своей командировке в соседний штат на неделю и укоряет за забытый телефон. Стайлз хлопает себя по карманам — да, телефона с ним действительно нет. Но эта поездка решает махом сразу несколько проблем — не надо переживать о лишних вопросах, которые должны возникнуть при виде подросшего сына, не надо врать и изворачиваться, не надо даже в школу ездить просто для вида. Он может посвятить себя спасению Дерека, хочет тот того или нет.  
  
Осталось всего лишь — примириться с тем, что Дерек подсознательно решил избавиться от воспоминаний о Стайлзе. Вряд ли ведьма спрашивала его, прежде чем вырубить своим заклятьем «В каком мире ты хочешь оказаться, сладкий?». И мозг Дерека сам решил, что мир без Стайлза будет намного лучше и спокойнее. То есть не совсем без Стайлза — он же здесь, и живет себе нормально, — но без отношений с ним точно.  
  
Голова гудит от сложных мыслей, и хочется расслабиться, но он ложится на диван в гостиной, гипнотизируя знакомый до каждой трещины потолок. Стайлз старается абстрагироваться от чувства пустоты, что ширится в груди, будто черная дыра, засасывающая все хорошие воспоминания. Помимо воли перед глазами всплывают кадры их отношений. И те впечатывания в стену в самом начале, и нерешительно хмурые признания Дерека со спрятанными руками в карманах кожанки, и долгие совместные прогулки, и разговоры, не прекращавшиеся часами. Их отношения были лишены привычной слащавости, которой обычно слишком много у нормальных пар, но в этом была их прелесть. Они наслаждались друг другом и это было заметно.  
  
Пока Дерек не решил, что устал. Он устал к концу лета перед отъездом в колледж. Стайлз строил довольно радужные планы, как будет приезжать на выходные в родной город, не желая упускать ни минуты того времени, что мог провести вместе со своим партнером, но тот решил иначе. За них обоих. В итоге Стайлз уехал учиться и не приехал даже на Рождество, а Дерек остался здесь со стаей.  
  
Настенные часы отмеряют секунды, складывающиеся в часы, а Стайлз все также неподвижно лежит на диване, не имея ни малейшего представления, как ему спасти того, кто в спасении не нуждается. Тиканье усыпляет, и Стайлз сам не замечает, как проваливается в беспокойный сон, от которого нет ни грамма облегчения.  
  
Несколько часов спустя он просыпается с затекшими мышцами от неудобной позы. Стайлз пытается как-то размять хотя бы шею и спину, но все равно не может сдержать болезненный стон. За окнами уже темно, и ему не хочется терять лишнее время — Стайлз не знает, когда ему придется покинуть этот мир, поэтому хочется сделать все по максимуму. Он наглухо застегивает свою заношенную красную худи и выходит из дома, слегка вздрогнув от вечерней прохлады.  
  
Мозги немного проясняются и становится легче думать, он чувствует себя почти привычно — идеи вспыхивают озарениями, и Стайлз пытается выбрать что-то одно. Вспоминает, как Питер убил продавца в магазине видеопроката и напугал Лидию. Дерек сейчас должен искать своего дядю, чтобы остановить его и не дать сделать глупостей — например, не укусить нескольких подростков, которые испортят всю его жизнь. Определенно, Дерек заинтересован в том, чтобы дядя держал свои клыки при себе.  
  
Стайлз заводит джип, выстукивая пальцами незатейливый ритм по рулю, и едет по знакомому маршруту, по пути рассматривая город версии «Дерек Хейл». Сумерки сгущаются, свет фонарей не сильно разгоняет вечернюю мглу, а свежий воздух вдобавок заставляет ежиться — в этом мире Стайлз еще не успел отремонтировать печку в джипе, поэтому приходится терпеть неудобства.  
  
На парковке перед магазином тускло светит фонарь, не освещая почти ни черта, и он удобно паркуется за границей светового круга. Радио сбивается с волны и отвечает дребезжанием в стиле сверхъестественных сериалов, но он лишь откидывает голову назад, утыкаясь затылком в подголовник. Тишина в салоне оставляет слишком много места для собственных неприятных мыслей. Сердце наполняется горечью, отдающей на кончике языка, и Стайлз морщится, вглядываясь в мерцание ламп за стеклянной витриной.  
  
Он не уверен, что Питер появится здесь именно сегодня, он не уверен, что Питер вообще здесь появится, но проходит какое-то время и он снова отвлекается, поерзав на сидении. Пластинка жевательной резинки выпадает из кармана и Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы ее поднять, но дергает головой, ударяясь о руль, когда слышит звук разбивающегося стекла. В глазах темнеет от резкой боли, и он матерится себе под нос, выпрямляясь и держа в руке чертову жвачку.  
  
Витрины видеопроката больше нет. Вместо нее есть огромная дыра, ощерившаяся острыми осколками, осыпающимися на асфальт. Стайлз чувствует себя будто во сне — эту сцену он уже видел, только сейчас здесь нет испуганной Лидии и бледного Джексона. Дрожащей ладонью открывает дверцу, буквально кубарем вываливаясь из джипа. Соображалка отказывает — иначе он бы завел двигатель и уехал отсюда, а не провоцировал хищника, в которого сейчас превратился Питер из жажды мести. Стайлз озирается, вступая в свет фонаря, но естественно на стоянке никого нет. Лишь вдалеке звучит звук сирены полицейских машин — оперативность работы управления отца даже в этом вымышленном мире поражает.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос за спиной заставляет его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Стайлз хватается за сердце, которое заходится в груди в бешеном ритме, и рывком оборачивается к очень хмурому Дереку. Очень хочется долбануть его в плечо, чтобы никогда больше так не делал, но не двигается с места, ведь Стайлз — никто.  
  
— Это свободная страна. Я могу парковаться где хочу, — Стайлз неосознанно начинает защищаться, потому что Дерек щурится довольно угрожающе.  
  
— И ты выбрал парковку этого видеопроката потому что…? — Стайлз лихорадочно пытается придумать правдоподобный ответ, который не будет ложью, но и не выдаст его. Вряд ли Дерек нормально воспримет то, что Стайлз знает о Питере, оборотнях, всей его гребаной жизни. Только в мозгу звенящая пустота, этот мир удивительно часто заставляет его терять дар речи, — ты за мной следишь?  
  
Стайлз мотает головой, не желая отвечать, а Дерек вопросительно выгибает брови. Помимо недовольства от присутствия Стайлза рядом, он выглядит совершенно спокойным — будто не его одержимый жаждой мести дядя только что убил сотрудника магазина за его спиной, и Стайлз поражается подобному хладнокровию, хоть и знает, сколько сил тот тратит на поддержание лица.  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе пора убираться отсюда, — в голосе Дерека звучат почти дружелюбные нотки, и Стайлз кивает головой, как китайский болванчик, забираясь в джип и проклиная про себя тупость, накатывающую на него рядом с Дереком.  
  
Он отъезжает всего на несколько кварталов, когда мимо проносятся две патрульные машины, а Стайлз паркуется у обочины и бьется головой о руль — отсутствие плана действий срывает ему вторую попытку поговорить с Дереком. Хотя он еще после первого раза должен был запомнить, что экспромт здесь нихрена не сработает. Только четко выверенная последовательность действий.  
  
Это почти вызов — суметь заставить Дерека поверить в то, что этот мир не то место, где он должен быть.  
  
Стайлз ни в коем случае не может проиграть в этом важном деле.  


Серая мутная ночь сменяется таким же серым и холодным утром. Стайлз разглядывает соседский дом через кухонное окно, пытаясь согреться горячим чаем в большой кружке — памятный сувенир с одной из ярмарок, на которой они были вместе с отцом. Он пытался порыться в интернете в поисках метода решения, но голова осталась пустой, а он пришел в себя лишь когда оказался на странице со статьей про способ получения масла из цветков лотоса. Не самая нужная информация для Стайлза. Пришлось ложиться спать и еще несколько часов пялиться в потолок, прислушиваясь к хаотичным мыслям.  
  
Несколько машин проезжают по тихой улочке, где-то лает собака, сосед гремит мусорным баком — этот мир кажется живым, пусть и странным. Ведьма со своим проклятьем сильно вложилась, не жалея сил на заштатного альфу, подравшего ее приспешников. Но рассиживать дольше у него нет времени, поэтому Стайлз ополаскивает кружку, поставив ее в сушилку — уехал отец или нет, нужно сохранять порядок.  
  
Бездумные поездки по городу совершенно не помогают, зато бессмысленный взгляд натыкается на невзрачную дорогу, ответвляющуюся от шоссе и уходящую вглубь леса. Не дав себе времени одуматься, Стайлз выкручивает руль, осторожно взбираясь по колее, присыпанной палой прошлогодней листвой. Когда-то они с Дереком проводили здесь довольно много времени, приезжая на уединенный обрыв, с которого открывался потрясающий вид на лежащий в долине город. Было что-то завораживающее в том чувстве единства, что их охватывало, пока две пары ног болтались в воздухе, задницы удобно устраивались на зеленой траве, а макушки нагревались солнечными лучами. Становилось так легко, будто они попали в сказку, где точно все будет хорошо. Жаль только, что каждая история имеет свой конец, и их — оказался вовсе не счастливым.  
  
Очередные воспоминания отвлекают его до самой вершины, где воздух удивительно прозрачен — приятное разнообразие этой действительности. Стайлз вылезает из джипа с какой-то затаенной радостью, будто теперь все точно пойдет правильно, он сможет решить все проблемы, спасет Дерека, спасет стаю. Только он совсем забывает, что изначально этот обрыв показал ему сам Дерек, когда одно из свиданий окончилось эпичным провалом по вине Стайлза. И сейчас до боли знакомая фигура в кожанке напрягается, давно услышав звук машины на дороге. Стайлзу даже не надо ничего говорить — он уверен, что Дерек уже узнал его. По бешенному биению сердца, по прерывистому дыханию, по бренчанию ключей в судорожно сжатой ладони. Когда-то эти же звуки заставляли Дерека расслабиться — его человек находился рядом, но все давно поменялось, оставляя послевкусие горечи во рту.  
  
Стайлз по инерции делает еще несколько шагов вперед, но нерешительно замирает на месте, не зная, стоит ли портить утро очередным провалом. В конце концов, он ничего не теряет и подходит вплотную, не отводя взгляда от фигуры Дерека. Тот не желает оставаться рядом в уязвимой позиции и поднимается на ноги, поворачиваясь лицом к Стайлзу и скрещивая руки на груди привычным жестом. Стайлз беспомощно сжимает и разжимает пальцы с ключами, небрежно ими позвякивая, и в очередной раз в этом мире не может подобрать правильных (хотя бы каких-нибудь) слов.  
  
— Ты все-таки за мной следишь, странный увалень на древней развалюхе, — Дерек видимо понимает, что не стоит отдавать инициативу Стайлзу, и начинает разговор первым. А Стайлз возмущенно вскидывает подбородок и щурится на оскорбления.  
  
— Не круто, чувак. Понимаю, в этом мире ты меня не знаешь, но ты мог бы не грубить так откровенно незнакомцу.  
  
— Я тебе ничего не должен, как там тебя. Ты следишь за мной, будто ищейка, и это меня начинает доставать, — Дерек скалится, а Стайлз четко осознает, что они одни далеко за городом, никто об этом не знает, и это все чертов нереальный мир в чужой голове. Он отвлекается на обдумывание последствий смерти в этом сне, но Дерек фыркает, — ты даже ничего не говоришь в свою защиту. Это странно. Ты странный.  
  
— А ты наглый оборотень, который всегда пытается сначала обидеть словами, а потом начинает еще и кулаками махать, — он не успевает договорить заготовленную порывистую фразу, потому что Дерек, зарычав, сжимает пальцы на его горле. А он как-то еще не научился говорить, когда в легкие не поступает кислород, ну или когда ему вдавливают гортань.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — глаза Дерека загораются ярким голубым светом — крупицы контроля утекают сквозь пальцы, а Стайлз пытается разжать слишком сильную хватку — наверняка на светлой коже буквально за минуты нальются яркие красные отметины, которые к ночи перейдут в черные пятна синяков.  
  
— Я знаю о тебе дофига всего, чувак, — он едва хрипит, царапая короткими ногтями неуступчиво сжатые пальцы, но Дерек сам решает, когда стоит отпустить жертву — он просто слушает бешеное биение сердца.  
  
— Не называй меня «чувак». Никогда, — он рычит, сверкая глазами, а Стайлз делает несколько шагов назад к джипу, растирая шею пальцами. Понимает, что бежать бесполезно, и смиренно вздыхает, — рассказывай, кто ты такой и откуда ты меня знаешь.  
  
— Погаси свои фонари для начала. Меня ты ими все равно не напугаешь, я видел их и красными, — Стайлз бурчит, чувствуя саднящую боль в горле и не замечая ошеломленного взгляда, — я не охотник, не друид, не еще какая-то неведомая паранормальная дрянь. А ты альфа стаи из шести оборотней. Я знаю, что твой дядя не спит вторые сутки, так как беспокоится о тебе, потому что ты всегда кидаешься на защиту стаи, не думая о себе, — в его голосе помимо собственного желания прорезается ощутимая боль, и Дерек непонимающе хмурится — слишком странный контраст от внешности Стайлза с его нелепыми словами. Он уже хочет вновь схватить того за глотку, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть и выбить бредовые мысли из пустой головы, хочет услышать беспомощное клацанье челюсти, но Стайлз отступает еще дальше, настороженно следя за каждым движением Дерека.  
  
— Когда я просил рассказать, откуда ты меня знаешь, я не думал, что ты наркоман под дозой. Что это за выдумки сумасшедшего? — Стайлз зеркалит его позу со скрещенными на груди руками и фыркает.  
  
— Мне кажется, кто-то испугался простого человечка, да, Дерек? — они смотрят друг на друга прожигающими взглядами, но никто не готов сдаться первым, — я знаю, что это Питер убил Лору ради силы альфы. Я знаю, где он прячется, я знаю, чего он хочет. Я могу тебе помочь, Дерек. Только готов ли ты довериться мне?  
  
— Почему я должен тебе поверить? — Дерек сжимает ладони, вновь вспомнив о разделенной надвое сестре, но не отводит взгляда, пронизанного яростью.  
  
— Не знаю, Дерек. Может, потому что я не вру? — Стайлз округляет брови, едва сдерживая ехидное фырканье, и отступает к машине, — даю тебе время, чтобы все это обдумать. Если решишь согласиться — найдешь меня. С твоим супернюхом не думаю, что это будет большой проблемой, — он открывает дверцу, ставя ногу на подножку, — и последнее, волчара, мы будем играть по моим правилам, и ты выслушаешь все, что я хочу тебе сказать, — Стайлз скалится и эффектно хлопает дверцей, заводя двигатель и выкручивая руль.  
  
Зеркальце заднего вида отражает сгорбленную фигуру Дерека, мгновенно растерявшего всю злость. Слишком внезапным оказалось это явление парня, знающего много конфиденциальной информации, не предназначенной для чужих ушей.  
  
Молодец, Стилински, наконец-то сделал первый шаг на пути к успеху.

Его оптимизм истончается, когда за окнами дома сгущаются сумерки. С каждым неторопливым оборотом короткой стрелки вокруг циферблата часов надежды все меньше и меньше. Где-то Стайлз снова ошибся. Вновь сказал не то, сделал не так, не достиг нужного результата, хотя был уверен, что на правильном пути. Что Дерек прибежит максимум через несколько часов. Но гостиная до сих пор пуста, и он включает себе Стартрек — идеальное средство, чтобы отвлечься. Химия между Споком и Кирком его всегда завораживала, даже сильнее, чем сама сюжетная линия.  
  
На моменте появления Скотти, Стайлз помимо собственной воли начинает напевать песню из Евротура (никогда не мог от этого удержаться) и раздраженно шипит, потому что резкий злой стук в дверь отрывает его от развлечения. И, казалось бы, Хейл все-таки пришел, но неудачный момент, который он выбрал, портит все желание его спасти, оставляя мечту пнуть этот упругий мускулистый зад, выгоняя его нафиг.  
  
Стайлз топает ко входу, сердито сопя, и широко распахивает дверь, рассматривая сурового Дерека на крыльце.  
  
— Твоя смелость похвальна, но то, сколько времени ты тянул, характеризует тебя не с самой лучшей стороны. Не мог прийти на несколько часов раньше? — он фыркает, когда лицо Дерека темнеет от злости, но послушно отступает в сторону, пропуская того в дом.  
  
Дерек осматривается, замечая семейные снимки на стенах, проходит в гостиную, привлеченный мерцанием телевизора, с поставленным на паузу фильмом. Кажется, что он даже сейчас тянет время, не желая задавать те вопросы, ради которых пришел. А Стайлз не сильно хочет облегчать ему жизнь. Одно то, что в этом мире они не знакомы, все еще сильно расстраивает.  
  
— А где шериф? — цепкий взгляд Дерека будто сравнивает увиденное на фотографиях с тем Стайлзом, который стоит прямо перед ним, пряча влажные ладони в карманах, — по моим данным, его сын — если ты он — должен быть школьником. Ты не выглядишь малолеткой, — он вновь хмурится, а Стайлз фыркает — наконец-то он выглядит взрослым и Дерек это признает. Просто достижение. Хоть какая-то польза от этого глупого мира «НикакогоСтайлза».  
  
— Шериф в командировке. Предчувствую, что это все еще более усложняет, да? Ты никогда не можешь просто поверить в желание помочь. Всегда нужно все перепроверить, теряя время, но убеждаясь в том, что кому-то можно доверять. Знаешь, Дерек, это вполне логично. Хотя я не собираюсь убивать твою сестру. И я говорю не про ту, которая уже мертва.  
  
Дерек скалится, вжимая Стайлза в стену резким рывком и выбивая из него кислород.  
  
— Какого черта ты несешь?! — он вновь теряет над собой контроль, являя ярко-синие радужки, а Стайлз хладнокровно трет пальцами ушибленный затылок, удивляясь, что Дерек удерживается от трансформации, сохраняя человеческие черты лица, — говори! — он снова встряхивает Стайлза, будто пушинку, ударяя его головой о стену.  
  
— Господи, Дерек, ты же прекрасно знаешь, Лора умерла — ее убил Питер. А Кора жива. Прекрати меня трясти, твою мать! — Дерек разжимает пальцы так же внезапно, его смуглое лицо бледнеет, а Стайлз оттягивает ворот футболки, неприятно впившийся в горло, стараясь не трогать чернильных синяков от первой встречи с Дереком.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — его голос сипит, а зеленые глаза беспорядочно шарят по лицу Стайлза.  
  
— Я много чего знаю о тебе. Мы с тобой… были вместе, — он отводит взгляд в сторону, а Дерек наоборот фокусируется и вопросительно изгибает брови, — это сложно объяснить в двух словах, чувак.  
  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — кажется, Дерек вновь обретает свое хладнокровие вместе с язвительностью, — начни с самого начала, только не пытайся меня отвлечь.  
  
— Как был козлом, так им и остался, — Стайлз отходит подальше, усаживаясь на диване и собираясь с мыслями, Дерек же делает вид, будто не слышит последнюю реплику, — это все не реально, — Дерек смеется, а Стайлз возмущенно смотрит на него, — я не шучу. Это не настоящий мир. Мы оба находимся в твоем сне. В реальном мире ты находишься в магической коме, в которую никто из твоей стаи не смог пробиться.  
  
Стайлз затихает на несколько секунд, давая Дереку хотя бы попытаться осознать новую информацию, рубанувшую его будто обухом по голове. Надеется только, что тот поверит, а не отвергнет чужие слова как очередное вранье.  
  
— И ты можешь это как-то доказать? — Дерек смотрит на него с надеждой и страхом одновременно, но Стайлз лишь разводит руками в стороны.  
  
— Я только могу рассказать тебе то, что знаю. Те факты, которые ты не стал бы рассказывать кому попало. Просто как доказательство того, что мы были близки. Большего я пока не могу тебе предложить. Тебе решать.  
  
Дерек думает еще какое-то мгновение, но потом кивает, и Стайлз облегченно выдыхает:  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе пришлось убить Пейдж, — Дерек дергается от неожиданности, но Стайлз продолжает, — знаю, что вся твоя семья сгорела. Знаю, что их всех убила Кейт Арджент с подручными, но ты ей отомстил. Я… помогал тебе в этом, — он неловко улыбается, а Дерек почти не дышит. — Я знаю, что твоя любимая книга «Маленький принц», что ты ненавидишь, когда еда рассыпана по постели, или когда я пью молоко прямо из горла бутылки, — Стайлз движется ближе к Дереку, беспомощно осевшему на диване.  
  
— Этого… слишком много для первого раза, Стайлз, — он кусает губу, а Стайлз зеркалит его движение и кивает, оставаясь на месте, хотя так хочется прикоснуться к смуглой коже, покрытой ровной щетиной.  
  
— Просто тебе нужно понять, что все это ненастоящее. Это происки ведьмы, которая вырубила тебя заклятьем, и ты остаешься здесь в своем маленьком мирке, где нет… стаи, — он делает паузу, и надеется, что Дерек ее не заметит, но видимо лимит его удачи на сегодняшний день уже кончился.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать не это. Я слышу твое сердцебиение. Что ты на самом деле хотел сказать?  
  
— Это не важно, — Стайлз отворачивается, но Дерек настойчиво сжимает ладонь на чужом предплечье, вынуждая смотреть в свои глаза.  
  
— А я здесь в мире, где нет тебя, да? И тебя это задевает.  
  
— Да, блядь! Меня это обалдеть, как задевает, — Стайлз выдергивает руку из сильной хватки, — наши гребаные отношения до сих пор много значат для меня. А ты подсознательно от меня избавился. Ты настолько не ценишь то, что было, что просто решил забыть свое знакомство со мной. Это чертовски задевает.  
  
— Или они значили для меня даже больше, и я тоже страдал от того, что они кончились, — Дерек не хочет, чтобы его голос звучал так мягко, но этот худощавый нескладный парень на самом деле вполне вписывается в тот тип людей, что его так прельщают. Совсем не трудно поверить, что у них действительно были отношения.  
  
Он морщится, потому что голова вспухает резкой болью в висках. Стайлз обеспокоенно смотрит на него, а Дерек ничего не может поделать, не спасает даже регенерация — хочется сжать голову руками, чтобы она лопнула. Но стоит ему подумать о черной камаро на улице, как все стихает, оставляя напряжение в теле и судорожно сжатые челюсти.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Стайлз не хочет прикасаться к Дереку, но голос и сердце выдают его с потрохами.  
  
— Стайлз, я забыл тебя не просто так. Должна быть причина, — зеленые глаза пытливо смотрят на Стайлза, будто он обязан знать ответ на этот вопрос, но тот лишь недоуменно смотрит в ответ, — как только я поверил, что у нас с тобой были… отношения, я стал думать, зачем я тебя забыл, и тут же у меня заболела голова. Значит, меня заставили тебя забыть, или я забыл сам, чтобы спасти…  
  
— Меня, — Стайлз в шоке распахивает глаза.  
  
Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, и Стайлз резко бьет Дерека в плечо кулаком:  
  
— Гребаный волчара, вечно пытаешься всех спасти. Какого черта тебе надо было и тут сделать херню?  
  
— А ты подумай головой. Ты же сам сказал — я в коме. Испугался, что ведьма тебя достанет через мои воспоминания и заблокировал их, — эта версия звучит довольно логично и Стайлз, только открыв рот, чтобы возразить, медленно его закрывает.  
  
Он встает с дивана, исчезая под недоуменным взглядом Дерека в кухне, чтобы вернуться через минуту с упаковкой пива.  
  
— Это слишком ошеломительно, чтобы обойтись без алкоголя прямо сейчас, — он плюхается на диван, притираясь бедром к Дереку и открывая первую банку легким щелчком.  
  
— Расскажи мне об этом, — Дерек фыркает, потянувшись за пивом для себя, но не сделав попытки отодвинуться от Стайлза. Кажется, это хороший знак, на котором никто из них не будет фокусироваться.  
  
Пока что.

Они смотрят окончание Стартрека и второй фильм, обмениваясь ничего не значащими комментариями про гейство между Спирком, но в общем и целом — это просто обычный вечер, каких были сотни, пока они были вместе. Будто они не находятся в вымышленном мире, в сознании Дерека, и могут позволить себе ничего не делать. Но у них обоих нет сил на это. Слишком сложно уложить в мозгу новые факты для них обоих, поэтому единогласно они отсрочивают решение вопросов до следующего утра.  
  
Стайлз неловко ерзает — жар от тела Дерека проникает сквозь тонкие штаны, да и его воспоминания никуда не делись. Каждый такой вечер заканчивался горячим и страстным сексом, которого сейчас он вряд ли получит.  
  
— Можешь лечь в гостевой спальне, — Дерек смазано кивает, а Стайлз поднимается на ноги, прерывая обжигающее прикосновение, — направо по коридору, первая дверь слева.  
  
Он считает свой долг хозяина дома выполненным и уходит в свою комнату, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о Дереке, который ходит по спальне через коридор от его, приоткрывает скрипящую раму, впуская поток свежего воздуха с улицы — все эти звуки так знакомы Стайлзу, что он прислушивается к ним почти помимо воли.  
  
Горячий душ немного помогает отвлечься, но когда он стоит в полотенце на бедрах и чистит зубы — Дерек сам заглядывает в ванную. Только он слишком долго скользит взглядом по влажной светлой коже, прежде чем посмотреть на покрасневшее лицо Стайлза. Он неловко теребит пальцами узел полотенца, а рот полон зубной пены, и очень трудно повернуться беззащитной спиной к хищнику.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, просто хотел узнать, где полотенце, — Дерек прислоняется плечом к косяку, а Стайлз показывает пальцем на батарею с сухими полотенцами, даже не обернувшись, — может, ты расскажешь мне еще что-то из твоих воспоминаний?  
  
Стайлз полощет рот, усиленно пытаясь контролировать бешено бьющееся сердце, но оно бухает в груди, выдавая его с потрохами. Не помогает попытка одернуть себя, но Дерек пришел к нему в спальню, пялится на его почти голое тело, вряд ли он хочет услышать что-то из рутинных воспоминаний.  
  
— Мне не кажется это довольно хорошей идеей, — Стайлз преувеличенно медленно ставит щетку в стакан и вытирает губы от капель воды.  
  
— А мне кажется, я сам могу решать, — Дерек округляет бровь, пытаясь смутить Стайлза еще больше, но тот лишь протискивается мимо него в комнату и достает из комода боксеры.  
  
— Ты не можешь здраво оценивать происходящее.  
  
— Мы в моем мозгу. Я могу делать все что угодно. Но если ты не хочешь, то я уйду, — Дерек говорит совершенно спокойно, но Стайлз чувствует взгляд, прожигающий кожу между лопатками. Будто он теперь точно понимает, что стал бы встречаться с подобным парнем.  
  
Здравый смысл Стайлза трещит по швам, потому что вряд ли в реальности Дерек останется таким же — провокационным, жаждущим, нуждающимся. Скорее, он вновь станет замкнутым и отстраненным, как было в последние недели их отношений. Стайлз не железный, ему просто хочется вновь ощутить под пальцами горячую кожу, покрытую темными волосками, слизнуть капли пота, стекающие по спине, ощутить во рту тяжесть набухшей головки самого прекрасного члена на свете. Он сглатывает, понимая, что по комнате распространяется аромат его возбуждения, а пальцы сминают ткань трусов — надевать их уже нет особого смысла.

— Я приму это за положительный ответ, — Стайлз спиной чувствует, как Дерек похотливо скалится — точно как и всегда, ничего же не меняется.  
  
— Что ты хочешь узнать? — Стайлз садится на кровать, скрещивая ноги в щиколотках, полотенце натягивается в паху, демонстрируя очертания набухающего члена.  
  
— Мне интересно все, что ты можешь рассказать, — сосредоточенный взгляд Дерека прослеживает линию от узла влажной ткани на бедрах, по блядской дорожке к пупку, мимо сосков к ключицам. По телу Стайлза будто пробегает пламя — такой этот взгляд жадный, и он просто не хочет задумываться, почему Дерек хочет его так сильно, почему здесь, почему сейчас. Слишком много вопросов бьется в его голове, чтобы не попытаться отвлечься от всего.  
  
— Ты любишь носить футболки и темные джинсы, которые туго обхватывают твою идеальную задницу, — Дерек удивленно вскидывает бровь, но молчит, лишь подходя чуть ближе к постели, на которой устраивается удобнее Стайлз. — Ты не сильно любишь носить нижнее белье — особенно дома, — он спотыкается на последнем слове, но тут же продолжает, — ты любишь кофе темнее гребаной черной дыры, ненавидишь сырный попкорн и обожаешь лазанью, которую я научился готовить специально для тебя.  
  
Дерек садится на край кровати, а Стайлз напряженно рассматривает широкие плечи, обтянутые темной тканью футболки, мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей. Эти движения, даже дыхание, завораживает его, заставляет зависнуть, и Дереку приходится несколько раз кашлянуть, чтобы выдернуть Стайлза из воспоминаний, как он облизывал каждый дюйм этой совершенной и на ощупь, и на вкус кожи.  
  
— А что тебе нравится? Я же вижу, что тебе нравится до сих пор. Не знаю, что произошло, и почему мы разошлись, но точно вижу, что я все еще тебе не безразличен, если это можно так назвать, — голос Дерека обволакивает сознание Стайлза, давя его остатки сопротивления бархатистыми нотками, по коже проходит волна дрожи, и он приоткрывает губы, облизывая их влажным языком, — расскажи мне, Стайлз, — он провоцирует, будто дьявол во плоти.  
  
— Мне нравится, когда ты ласкаешь меня своими пальцами, касаясь именно там, где необходимо. Мне нравится сосать твой член, проводя языком по набухшим венкам, наслаждаясь его тяжестью и вкусом во рту. Ты всегда говорил, что я отлично сосу, — Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, потому что происходящее напоминает какой-то ментальный сеанс онанизма — он возбужден и уверен, что Дерек хочет его не меньше. — Я обожаю, когда ты растягиваешь мою задницу пальцами, методично и упрямо, сначала одним, потом двумя, иногда доходя до четырех пальцев, скользящих в моей дырке. Ты наслаждаешься моим скулежом, а потом даешь мне насадиться на твой член, и мне это чертовски нравится.  
  
Дерек сглатывает слюну, мигая и прогоняя видение перед глазами — отзывчивый, раскрасневшийся Стайлз с растянутым от его внимания анусом, податливо изгибающийся в его руках, будто пластичная глина. В принципе, стоит только протянуть руку — и он получит все то же самое.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты не собираешься меня прогонять? — Дерек осторожно проводит пальцами по икре Стайлза, а тот мотает головой, вызывая довольную улыбку, — тогда это нам не понадобится, — он кивает в сторону полотенца, — сними его.  
  
Стайлза прошибает током от этого чувственного приказа, и он послушно развязывает узел на мокрой ткани, распахивая его и обнажая бедра. Головка члена подтекает вязкими каплями смазки, и очень хочется приласкать ее большим пальцем, провести ладонью по члену, поджимая потяжелевшие яички, но он удерживается, укладывая руки вдоль тела и ожидая следующих команд. Дерек встает на ноги и быстро раздевается, стягивая футболку и темные джинсы вместе с боксерами. Обувь и носки, видимо, остались в другой спальне, но Стайлз просто впитывает взглядом каждый потрясающий мускул этого тела и не может оторваться.  
  
Только тихое покашливание привлекает внимание Стайлза к ироничному взгляду Дерека. Он дергается на кровати, понимая, о чем без слов его спрашивают, но Дерек хмыкает:  
  
— Где она, Стайлз?  
  
— Нижний ящик комода, — пока Дерек достает смазку из указанного места, Стайлз достает из-под задницы холодную ткань, отбрасывая ее в сторону и прикрывая на секунду глаза. Пытается поверить, что это на самом деле происходит. Пусть не с его настоящим телом, но это тоже считается.  
  
— Детка, вернись ко мне, — матрас прогибается под тяжестью Дерека, опустившегося на колени между разведенных ног Стайлза, распахнувшего глаза на обращение, от которого он уже успел отвыкнуть, — я слышу шорох мыслей в твоей голове. Расслабься и верь мне. Завтра мы все решим.  
  
Стайлз кивает, а Дерек склоняется к нему, опираясь на ладонь и легко прикасаясь к губам. Будто знакомится, хотя так оно и есть. Этот Дерек не знает, как Стайлз реагирует на прикосновения и поцелуи, не знает, но заметно, что это ненадолго. Небольшой флакон со смазкой согревается его бедром, а пальцы Дерека начинают исследовать тело Стайлза — оглаживают скулы, линию подбородка, губы выцеловывают прямую линию по шее, а язык слизывает капли воды с ключиц.  
  
Волчья натура требует вылизать человека целиком, будто Стайлз собственность, которая на некоторое время выпадала из его обзора и надо срочно пометить его. Дерек мимоходом отмечает эту странность, но не отрывается от поцелуев, спускаясь к соскам. Пальцы оглаживают напряженный живот, и он вслушивается в прерывистое дыхание Стайлза, который все еще не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Дерек оттягивает сосок на себя, сжимая кончик зубами — возвращает внимание на себя.  
  
Смазка с темной от крови головки пачкает светлую кожу живота и волоски на лобке, Дереку хочется слизать их языком, насладившись солоноватым пряным вкусом — он уверен, будет восхитительно, но пальцы скользят невесомыми прикосновениями к напряженным яйцам, оглаживая их и сжимая в горсти. Гортанный низкий стон Стайлза — достойная награда для слуха Дерека, и тот скалится довольно, усаживаясь на колени между бедер Стайлза.  
  
— Готов к главному блюду этого вечера? Я — да, — когда жаркий рот Дерека насаживается на напряженный член Стайлза, у того летят искры из глаз — так прекрасно это ощущение. Влажный язык слизывает капли смазки, пощекотав уретру, и Стайлз ничего не может с собой поделать, пропуская темные пряди волос сквозь свои пальцы, притягивая чужую голову еще ближе, подкидывая бедра и толкаясь вперед.  
  
У него чертовски долго не было нормального секса, поэтому он почти уверен, что кончит постыдно быстро. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются от удовольствия, а он лишь гортанно выстанывает имя Дерека — никто не смог бы его осудить за слабость к этому рту. Ко всему Дереку в целом, потому что, знаете, он идеален.  
  
Стайлз даже не удивляется и не дергается, когда скользкий палец Дерека осторожно прикасается к сжатому анусу, поглаживая и надавливая на напряженные мышцы. Глубокий минет, от которого тот не отвлекается, помогает расслабиться, Стайлз лишь закусывает губу, старательно удерживая в себе хриплые стоны. Только Дереку этого недостаточно, он ласкает гладкие мышцы, сжимающиеся вокруг его пальцев методично — именно так, как рассказывал сам Стайлз несколько мгновений назад.  
  
Плавающий в мареве экстаза Стайлз как-то спутанно замечает, что пальцев уже три, и дырка растянута достаточно для него, но недостаточно по мнению Дерека. Он не может молчать, поскуливая и кусая ребро своей ладони — все это такое давно забытое, что помимо бухающего сердца в груди и мозга, к которому почти не поступает кислород из-за редких вдохов, ему хочется сделать так, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек ласкал его вечно, растягивал для себя, целовал так, будто Стайлз ему нужен. Будто они все еще принадлежат друг другу.  
  
Дерек выпускает член из припухших губ, и Стайлз может поклясться, что это одно из самых сексуальных зрелищ на свете. Впрочем, вся десятка подобных картин так или иначе связана с Дереком, и сейчас, когда тот размазывает остатки смазки с пальцев по своему напряженному члену, Стайлз готовится запечатлеть очередной номер в памяти. По крайней мере, эта мысль держится в его сознании ровно до того момента, пока Дерек не поднимает взгляд потемневших глаз и не приставляет толстую головку к сжавшемуся в предвкушении анусу.  
  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза, желая прочувствовать проникновение члена внутрь, ощутить тянущую боль, сменяющуюся чувственной наполненностью, но рык Дерека его одергивает:  
  
— Не закрывай глаза, пока я буду тебя трахать, — зеленые глаза вновь сверкают голубыми искрами, и Стайлз послушно не отводит взгляда, лишь выгибаясь в спине и пытаясь насадиться сильнее, когда Дерек мучительно медленно раздвигает головкой мышцы, входя в задницу до самых яиц.  
  
Сильные пальцы дергают бедра Стайлза на себя, меняя угол проникновения, меняя восприятие на манер взрыва сверхновой, от которого хочется выломиться в позвоночнике, впитать в себя Дерека целиком, но это лишь очередной толчок, и Стайлз громко стонет от почти болезненного удовольствия — головка проезжается по простате, и, блядь, это самое лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.  
  
Он жадно впитывает каждую деталь из картины перед ним — напряженные мускулы Дерека, который буквально насаживает Стайлза на свой член, морщинка между бровей, оскаленные зубы. Это почти животная красота, которая так завораживает его, отвлекая от накатывающего волнами оргазма. Ему даже не надо прикасаться к собственному члену — несколько глубоких рывков, будто лезвием по нервным окончаниям, и он кончает, туго сжимаясь вокруг члена Дерека. Горячая сперма пачкает его живот, а Дерек не прекращая толчков размазывает ее по коже, обмакивая в нее пальцы. Если бы Стайлз не кончил только что, он бы точно спустил при виде Дерека, облизывающего ладонь, измазанную в сперме. Карие глаза закатываются, потому что эмоции накрывают волной, выбивая дух, а Дерек на очередном толчке кончает, заливая семенем тугую задницу и застывая на несколько мгновений.  
  
Стайлз скулит, когда Дерек выскальзывает из растраханного ануса, будто даже теперь не хочет остаться один. Сознание мутнеет, он забывает, что все это нереально, что это проекция, не имеющая никакого отношения с действительностью. Забывает, что Дерек скорее всего даже не вспомнит то, чем они занимались вместо спасения.  
  
Только когда такое желанное горячее тело находится рядом и можно совершенно свободно облепить его конечностями, будто осьминог, так не хочется слушать голос разума. Поэтому Стайлз утыкается Дереку в плечо, вжимается в него всем существом, мечтая слиться воедино и никогда не отпускать, и засыпает, сладко заливая слюнями смуглую кожу. Дерек фыркает, чувствуя влагу на плече, но не тормошит утомленного Стайлза, а тоже вырубается — даже не пытается осмыслить произошедшее за сегодняшний слишком насыщенный день.

С кухни раздается звук падающей кастрюли, проникающий в сон Стайлза. Он автоматически морщится, поворачиваясь на другой бок в поисках горячего тела, которое точно должно лежать рядом, но пальцы упираются в бедро, покрытое тканью штанов. Голоса, звенящие в доме, заставляют рывком сесть и распахнуть глаза. Сон слетает моментально, когда он понимает, что из сознания Дерека его выпнули, стоило только ему вырубиться после роскошного секса.  
  
Дерек рядом с ним все такой же безмятежный, только раны на лице и теле относительно затянулись, и щетина еще сильнее отросла без постоянного тщательного подравнивания любовными руками хозяина. Стайлз проводит пальцами по колючей щеке — ощущения те же самые, как и несколько часов назад. То есть… как во сне. Он буквально ощущает начало мигрени, потому что временные рамки смазываются, и он понятия не имеет, сколько времени провел в той реальности, где сейчас Дерек, и откуда его вышвырнули пинком под задницу.  
  
Стайлз трет лицо ладонями, пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя, но мысли в голове путаются.  
  
— Скотт все-таки разбудил тебя, — Стайлз замечает Питера на пороге комнаты и кивает ему, — мы выяснили, что ведьма, на которую наткнулась стая, была необычная. У нее любовь к особенным проклятьям…  
  
— Она заставляет забывать своих возлюбленных? — голос Стайлза звучит блекло и безжизненно, а Питер кивает, не удивленный, — теперь понятно, почему Дерек меня забыл. Хотя бы что-то теперь становится понятно. Он выгнал меня, Питер. Вышвырнул из своего мозга, почти сразу, как я рассказал ему, что он в коме.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, лапушка. Позову Дитона.  
  
Стайлз кивает и вновь тянется к Дереку, обнимая его руками, слышит легкий вздох и улыбается. Ему кажется, что Дерек дышит легче, что морщинка между бровей разгладилась, а раны исцеляются намного быстрее. Приходится отстраниться, когда он слышит нарочито громкие шаги по коридору. Алан ободряюще улыбается ему:  
  
— Сейчас я быстро его осмотрю и хочу послушать твой рассказ.  
  
По скулам Стайлза расползаются пятна румянца — он не уверен, что кому-то стоит рассказывать о произошедшем в мозгу Дерека, но не сказать вообще ничего он не сумеет, поэтому кивает и сползает с кровати — надо умыться, прежде чем спуститься вниз, где на него насядет вся стая. Он мимоходом удивляется, что отец ушел, но Дитон будто чувствует его невысказанный вопрос.  
  
— Ты спал три дня. Твой отец тоже внизу и тоже захочет с тобой поговорить. Иди, Стайлз.  
  
Если прохладная вода и привела его в чувство, то тяжелая ладонь отца, прижавшая его к себе, помогла намного явственнее. Он не хочет два раза рассказывать одно и то же, поэтому накидывается на еду, игнорируя вопросы оборотней и людей, ответив лишь, что он в порядке. Кто бы знал насколько нет. Мозг лихорадочно придумывает цензурную версию происходящего и к тому моменту, как Дитон спускается в кухню, у него уже есть готовая история, которую он рассказывает всей стае.  
  
В принципе, он даже не слушает последовавшие вопросы — его будто на привязи тянет обратно на второй этаж. В ту комнату, где сейчас спит (как сказал Дитон) его Дерек. И даже если тот решит, что все произошедшее было приятным сном, Стайлз должен убедиться, что все в порядке. Да. Он знает, что обманывает себя, но плевать.  
  
За прошедшие полчаса в комнате Дерека ничего не изменилось, кроме румянца на щеках. Здорового румянца, и Стайлз верит, что ждать осталось совсем чуть-чуть, поэтому устраивается на кресле рядом с кроватью, не в силах отвлечься на что-то кроме разглядывания шикарного мужчины.  
  
Дитон говорит, что возможно ждать придется долго. Дитон говорит, что он понятия не имеет, сохранит ли Дерек какие-то воспоминания о тех днях, что Стайлз провел рядом с ним. Дитон не говорит, что все надежды Стайлза могут быть напрасны. Стайлз и сам это знает прекрасно. Знает упрямство Дерека, который бросил его без четкой на то причины. И с каждой минутой сна решимость Стайлза добиться чего-то падает, стирая то воодушевление, с которым он проснулся сегодня утром.  
  
Он готов вскочить и сбежать из этого дома обратно на учебу, где его наверняка давно все потеряли. Обратно к той жизни, где нет Дерека и нет волнения. Жизнь, полная апатии. Ему снова будет больно, но он справится.  
  
Когда ресницы Дерека наконец-то вздрагивают, Стайлз задерживает дыхание. От следующих минут, наверное, зависит его дальнейшая жизнь, поэтому он смотрит в зеленые глаза, немного бессознательные пока, но теряющие всю сонность с каждой секундой.  
  
— Наконец-то. Я думал, что не дождусь. Как ты не устал столько дрыхнуть? — голос Стайлза хрипит и он изо всех сил старается показать, что его не волнует… ничего. Только бешено бухающее сердце в груди выдает его ложь. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
— Наконец-то ты здесь. Я боялся, что ты сбежишь, как только очнешься, — Дерек хрипит еще сильнее — только он не разговаривал несколько дней, ему простительно, — воды, пожалуйста.  
  
Стайлз суетливо кидается к графину на тумбочке, пока Дерек устраивается в сидячем положении, рассматривая его во все глаза.  
  
— Что? У меня чернила на носу? — Стайлз нервно хмыкает, протягивая стакан с водой Дереку, а тот мотает головой.  
  
— Ты слишком красивый.  
  
— Что?.. У тебя все еще жар, я понял. Сейчас я позову Дитона, — Стайлз встает с края кровати, на который уселся, подавая стакан с водой, но Дерек ловит его ладонью, крепко сжимая запястье, — ладно. Ладно. Стайлз никуда не идет. Только не сжимай так сильно, — в памяти свежи чернильные синяки, вьющиеся ожерельем вокруг шеи, усыпанной родинками.  
  
— Просто не хочу больше терять время, — Дерек выпивает воду залпом, все еще сжимая руку Стайлза своей.  
  
— Я понял, Дерек. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел. Сейчас соберу свои вещи и свалю, — Стайлз упрямо пытается выдернуть свою конечность из цепкой хватки, путая эмоции Дерека с ненавистью, которую тот обязательно должен испытывать к нему.  
  
— Ты идиот? Отупел за то время, пока был в моем мозгу? Я не отпущу тебя.  
  
— Но ты же бросил меня тогда. И выгнал из сна после того, как мы переспали.  
  
— Хочу предложить тебе сделку, — Стайлз смотрит на него внимательно и молчит, — ты молчишь следующие полчаса и даешь мне все объяснить.  
  
— А потом? — он недоуменно хмурится, а Дерек закатывает глаза.  
  
— А потом я выслушаю любые твои слова, отвечу на любые вопросы и никогда тебя не отпущу.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Да или нет? — зеленые глаза смотрят предельно серьезно, гипнотизируя его так же, как и во сне.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. Для протокола — хочу сказать сразу, что я люблю тебя, Стайлз. И то, что я вел себя как идиот, этого не отменяет.  
  
— Для какого протокола? Ты совсем с ума сошел? — Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе, вдыхая привычный запах родного человека.  
  
— Питер, ты все слышал? А теперь свали, дальше пойдет конфиденциальная информация. И стаю уведи. Альфе надо объясниться со своей парой.  
  
Питер хмыкает, удаляясь в сторону лестницы. Все-таки эта ведьма очень удачно свалилась на их головы. Он уверен, что теперь Дерек не выпустит Стайлза из своих когтистых лап, даже ради того, чтоб тот получил образование. Хотя, безусловно, с точки зрения науки, он бы хотел услышать правду о том, что произошло в сознании племянника между ним и Стайлзом. Все-таки обманывать оборотней намного сложнее, чем друида.


End file.
